The Last Hope
by Starscream'sAngel
Summary: Just a weird little fanfic about Starscream and Bumblebee and no it's not romance. Rated T just in case I have a habit of do bad heart tugs. On Hold
1. The Begining

I don't own anything transformers just Eclipse. It's TFA and I suck at romance

The Last Hope

The Beginning

It was a normal day on Cybertron, for an Autobot. Eclipse was the daughter of Ultra Magnus, the Autobot leader, and because of this she was always under heavy protection. Sometimes she managed to get out of the base and look around. That's when she saw him. A very handsome Mech, very dark in color and crimson optics. Eclipse **had** to get his name. Eclipse was very bright and like him had wings too. Her colors were of the Cybertronian sunset. Beautiful hues of red, blue, black, and white. As she neared him he noticed her and smiled. Both were teens but it was love at first sight.

"Hello my lady." he said taking a small bow.

"Hello young Mech." Eclipse said trying to hide the awe in her voice. He wasn't much taller than her.

"Does one as beautiful as you have a name to match?" He said before I got the chance

"Eclipse, and you?" she responded smoothly

"Starscream." he said as if it was full of Energon.

Months went by and they both would meet in various places like music stores, hoverbord parks but every were they went nowhere had time for them to stay. When they met up again some one had beaten Eclipse there, it was a Mech a little taller than Starscream and a little crazy.

"Starscream you know you can't keep sneaking out like this." said the Mech

"Blitzwing do you think I care?" Said Starscream annoyed

"Megatron will be very angry and you know it." his voice like ice.

"Go away Blitzwing before I take you offline." Starscream said not sounding serious

She got the courage to go over and to Starscream again.

"Eclipse you're here" he said lovingly

"Who's Eclipse?" Blitzwing asked very confused cause he wasn't looking in the direction Starscream was.

"I am." Eclipse said very harshly.

"Oh," (his face changed to Random mode) "Your very pretty Starscream."

He was less than impressed by that comment and gave Blitzwing a well earned punch in the stomach.

"So do you want to do it tomorrow?" I asked pointing at Blitzwing.

"No." ,he said, "In fact how 'bout tonight?" Starscream said with hope in his voice.

"yes how 'bout tonight." she responded.

___________________________________________________________________________

A fanfic of Starscream and Bumblebee NOT romance

LOL Blitzwing you won't see much of him his speech is hard X_x


	2. The Perfect Night

Starscream smiled he was happy for her. But on Cybertron femmes are rare. The reason why she is always protected. They left Blitzwing right were he was and went to one of the most beautiful places on Cybertron, that's hard to find, and decided that their going to Spark merge, which is sorta complex. Starscream ran his taloned hand down Eclipses left wing, giving her an electrical feeling. He ran his hand down the side of her face with the same result. They started to get aroused and opened their chest cavities exposing their spark they leaned into each other and merged… it was a wonderful sensation. They looked at each other. Every thing had happened and they did not notice that they had been there for hours.

***Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base***

"BLITZWING!! WERE IS HE?!" shouted Megatron very angry.

"Sir he went with a femme but I-" Blitzwing started to say but was cut off.

"Well find him I want both of them in front of me to get their punishment!"

Blitzwing said nothing. Megatron really thought Starscream was with a Decepticon.

"Sir."

"Yes Blitzwing?" Megatron said. Still a little angry

"He's not with a Decepticon." Blitzwing said slowly

This caught his attention he thought he was with one. Cybertronian laws prohibit Autobots from doing anything with a Decepticon. Not that he cared usually, but this was new even for Starscream.

"Find him Blitzwing this is the last time I will tell you." he said not really paying attention.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Blitzwing said as he left.

***Back to the Hidden Spot***

"How long have we been here Starscream?" asked Eclipse

"A while… I really don't know." He responded.

They have been there for hours. Eclipses' head laying on Starscream's chest staring into the sunrise. They were quite not wanting to ruin anything. Eclipse chuckled, her father probably had the Autobot army looking for her.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"My father is probably has everyone looking for me." she said smiling.

"Mine couldn't care less." Starscream said with a smirk on his face.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Starscream looked at her. He didn't know what to say. It was a surprise to him.

"Maybe." He responded.

She knew he didn't know.

"But we will be together once again

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hate the Romance thing but bear with me it's almost over then the fun can begin_  
_


	3. Caught

**Caught**

Almost if by luck Blitzwing, and some other Decepticons, found Starscream and Eclipse together, and at the same time the Autobots found their signal and sent out a search team to find them.

"Well well look at the femme Starscream caught." said one of the low rank cons

Starscream only stared at the con. He didn't care if they were to die. The Autobots have their signal and are on their way here. Eclipse on the other hand was ready to fight for her life.

"You can't have her." He stated simply.

"Why not?" said anther of the low ranked decepticon's

"Because I'm second-in-command and she's my spark bond." Starscream said with a strait face. All of the other Decepticons were to shocked to say anything even Blitzwing who had been very quite for a while.

"Megatron wants you back." Blitzwing said after some time.

"Do I give a flying f-" he started to say but Eclipse cut him off

"Why?"

"He's the second-in-command like he said. The Decepticon leader wants him back." anther one of the con's said

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SA: I'm just to lazy to give them names and I don't know very many good names for them.

Starscream: So why the love seen that your so bad at?

SA: You'll see

Starscream: I hate you so much.


	4. Found Out

SA: I hope this will turn out good.

Starscream: It better.

SA: Shut up Screamer.

Starscream: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!

SA: Is now.

Screamer: I hate you. Starscream's angel doesn't own me or any of the other transformers.

SA: lucky

Screamer: *shivers at thought*_______________________________________________

Found Out

"Didn't you think I knew that?" said Eclipse obviously not surprised.

"He's Decepticon for Primuse sake!" the con said (low rank)

"So?" she said.

"And your and Autobot. The only reason we won't offline you is that your Starscreams sparkbond." said Blitzwing

"Wow, when were you sane?" said Starscream.

"I will offline you Starscream, EVEN IF IT'S ZE LAST TING I DO!!" Blitzwing yelled

"There's the Blitzwing we all know and love" Starscream said smiling.

The two other con's started laughing every one did at Blitzwing when he looked like a moron. Now by this time the search party has found them and were pretty taken back when they found out that Ultra Magnuses daughter was with a Decepticon.

"Hey Prime." said one to the other

"Yeah Sentinel?" Prime asked.

"What do you think they'll do to her?" he asked

"By what I heard from them. Nothing" prime answered

"OPTIMISE PRIME! SENTINEL PRIME! REPORT!" Ultra Magnus yelled

"Sir!" both of them said not wanting to anger him.

"The Decepticons have Eclipse -" Sentinel Prime started

"But they won't hurt her." Prime said before Sentinel said something dumb.

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"well I heard on of them say that she was his sparkbond" Prime answered


	5. The Rave

SA: 'Ellos peoples this is the rave scene with a bunch of songs that are techno. _

Screamer: can I say duh?

SA: it is preferable for you to listen to the songs will reading.

Screamer: get on with it all ready.

SA: why got a hot date?

Screamer: *blushes as best as a robot could*

**SA: That's cute.****___________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Rave**

"We better leave, Starscream, before the Autobots get here." Blitzwing said.

"I agree. They're already here." Starscream turned around to the Autobots. Even though he couldn't see them he was picking up on they're frequencies. "Let's go before we get caught."

"TOO LATE DECPTICON SCUM!" some one shouted.

"Eclipse. GO!" Starscream said, _"We'll meet at the rave"_ he said quietly

(A/N: A quick switch from 3rd person to 1st)

I ran to Sentinel and Optimist Prime where they took me to a safe place and waited for further orders I think. I peeked up over the cover to see my love fleeing with the others I blew him a kiss and he repeated the action and quickly left.

"Now what is this business you have with the Decepticons, Eclipse? My creator said.

"Other than Starscream nothing." I said.

"Then what is it with him?" he said very seriously

"I love him and he's my sparkbond." I told him with pride.

***Decepticon Base***

Starscream had just told Megatron the same thing and he wasn't happy.

"Well Starscream you managed to get a femme. If she wasn't an Autobot I'd be proud." said Megatron in his toneless voice, "and you're still going to that rave with her.," he said with out looking at Starscream.

**The Rave**

(A/N: finally and in Starscreams POV)

We walked in to the loud music. _I can walk on water I can fly _was playing.

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

We started to dance and surprisingly even though it was a Decpticon rave they Eclipse in and didn't bother her.

_I will never be the afraid again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end_

_I can walk on water, I can fly_

_I will keep on flying till I die_

"You're a good dancer Eclipse" I told her

"It's easy This song is faster than what I'm used to but fun." she responded.

_I will never be the same again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end_

_I can walk on water, I can fly_

_I will keep on flying till I die_

_(A/N: Remosed due to suckyness)_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

As the song progressed Eclipse fancy and during some of the parts we looked like we were fighting.

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la la_

When the song was over we left and got some Energon and started talking.

"So how long have you been second in command?" she asked me.

"Long as I can remember. Even when I was a sparkling I was to be his successor." I told her.

She looked as if she had big news. I could see it on her face plate. We had been dating and finally spark bonded for stellercycles and she wanted to tell me something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You want to tell me something. What it?"

She sighed "We're going to have a sparkling" she said.

I smiled in joy. "This is great news Eclipse!" then I got why she hesitated our fathers.

"We still have to tell them." she said.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"Why don't you dance, I'll figure it out." I said.

"I didn't think you knew that it was customary for the father to tell." she said.

"I heard some rumors."

She left and I got up and got some more Energon and sat down to try and see how it was going to work. Blitzwing apparently noticed something was up and came over.

"What is the matter?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Your lying" he said

"Just a klik ago you and Eclipse was happy, now what happened?"

"I have to figure out how I'm going to tell Megatron and Ultra Magnus that Eclipse is going to have my sparkling." I told him.

Blitzwing dropped his Energon and stared at me. Shocked.

"Y-Your going to be a father?" Blitzwing asked still in shock.

"Yes I happy and all but how am I going to break the news?

___________________________________________________________________________________

SA: and that's it.

Screamer:…

SA: what?

Screamer: I can't believe you did that.

SA: well that was the plan. Oh and please review I can't decide whether or not to keep the baby a secret or the tell the world. Please do tell.

Screamer: *Still in shock*


	6. Oh Baby

SA: well I was going to let the people tell me what to write 'cause I had no idea so I picked for you. Oh and the chapter is written Blitzwings POV and please review, flame, criticize me. I need to know what about my story enjoy ^_^

Blitzwing: are you going to make fun of me here?

SA: you couldn't do a thing about if I was *gives a 'Why So Serious?' smile*

Blitzwing: oh slag

Oh Baby…

_It must hard for Starscream._ ,thought Blitzwing, _'How will he tell Megatron… or Ultra Magnus?' _things was hard already not just up and telling everyone in the Decepticon ranks, but I never did. '_Maybe I should help him tell_' Blitzwing thought randomly. '_yeah that's a good idea. I'll tell him right away_'.

I started down the hall toward Starscreams quarters. I stopped, was he even in there? Well only one way to find out. Blitzwing opened the door and walked into the room. Starscream was here for sure, but he was in recharge.

"Damn it" I said. He came online and looked at me with hatred, but then again he looks at every one like that except Eclipse .

"This better be important you fragger" Starscream said very mad from being woken up.

"I have come to tell you that maybe I can help…" I told Starscream

He looked at me his face didn't change. Then he laid back down and went back into recharge. '_What the hell? He didn't say anything._"

I thought about going to visit Eclipse but decided ageist it because she was right in the middle of Autobot territory. so there was no way I could go with out being spotted and I would catch hell from Megatron for going. So I went to tell Megatron anyway

"Megatron, sir!" I said. He looked at me with a 'I don't give a shit' look as always

"What do you want Blitzwing?" Megatron asked.

"I have news of the highest importance to tell you." I said. He expression changed a little to 'what now?'

"Then what is it Blitzwing?" he asked

"It's about Starscream and Eclipse." I said. One of his optics got a little bigger.

"Well?"

"Their going to be spark bearers… soon."

________________________________________________________________________

SA: so did ya like it? I tried to do cliffy but it worked out. Sweet!!

Starscream: what the hell?! I was barely in here!!

Blitzwing:…

Screamer: I'm so gonna kill you for telling!


	7. Sorry It Slipped Out

SA: Hi people, I had gotten a review (finally!) and bumblebee will be here in this chapter probably but he'll be here!

Screamer: Are you out of your processor?

Blitzwing: I don't know but I like this so far

SA: Both of you shut up____________________________________________________

Sorry It Slipped Out…

This news surprised me, rarely anything does but this did. Starscream a parent? I didn't do a very good job of raising him. I dropped him out a window, threw him at a wall. Hell an Autobot would of called that attempted murder.

(A/N: sorry to who ever owns a Childhood Misfortune if it seems like I'm stealing from you. I just couldn't pass up Megs reaction)

"Sir are you ok?" Blitzwing asked.

"When did you find out?" I patiently demanded

"A few orns ago." he said

"And you didn't tell me, why?" I said angrily. He was obviously feared what I would do.

"I was under orders not to." Blitzwing said his vocal processor barely stable.

"Go get Starscream." I ordered

"Yes sir!" Blitzwing said as he left the room.

This was going to be hell. One because Megatron wants me in the briefing room. Two because Blitzwing told, I know he did.

"Megatron sir, what do you need on this find morning?" I said.

He looked at me and said, "Starscream do you know how to raise a sparkling?" he asked with total seriousness.

"No." ,I said, "Not really, why would I?"

"So your saying that Eclipse isn't going to be a spark bearer?" he asked

"…"

"Starscream?"

"Yes she is." I said. Then to my surprise he looked like he cared, but he never does though

"Then you'll just have to go and get her" Megatron ordered me.

What the hell! He's never cared about anything I've done. What ever I do it.

________________________________________________________________________

SA: sorry if this is a little choppy I forced this out of me.

Screamer:…

BW:…

Megatron: why am I in this mess?

SA: because you the Decepticon leader ! For primuse sake grow up!!


	8. A Mother to Be

SA: Sorry I was gone for so long but I've had BAD writers block and had to get used to my new laptop so other wise I'll just keep the story going.

Starscream: She has new Transformers ideas so SA has to work this out.________________________________________________________

A Mother To Be

It was a few days since the Decpticons found out about my and Starscreams child. Why won't they leave us alone? I've been asked to terminate it, but every time I refuse to do it.

"Eclipse." a deep voice said. I turned around to see who was there. Any number of bots could mimic Starscreams voice. It was Starcream after all.

"Starscream, I've been worried" I said happyly as I huged him, but then let him go as I looked him over. He had at least five rips in his armor, to many dents to count.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, just a little fight with Megatron" Starscream said with a smile

"Let me guess you lost."

"Very funny." He said looking at me with a glare with some hummer.

We went over to neutral territory. There no one could really bother us about our symbols, but we did get some funny looks. I think they've never seen a Decepticon and a Autobot together. Starscream sat down and started to repair himself he used to be a scientist, but now he's a warrior. Still famous for his crazy bat shit flying though.

"I'll get us some Energon. High-grade too. You look like you need it" I said.

"But you have a sparkling you can't have any without harm it." he looking up from his repairs.

"I never said I was getting High-grade for myself now did I?" I said slyly. Starscream shook his head smiling and went to repairing himself again. I went over to one of the best places to get a drink and found that it had been destroyed completely. There was nothing to even say a building was present.

"I might as well go back to Starscream" I said disappointed.

_"Is something wrong?"_Starscream asked over our bond.

_"I'm coming back. I don't know this territory well so I don't know where another tavern is"_ I told him.

I transformed into a ship a flew back to my spark mate, I hadn't flown in deca-cycles so it was wonderful to fly again. As I neared Starscream if felt as if I was going to crash. He was done with his repairs and saw me and flew twords me with speed I've never seen on any bot ,or con for that matter, and he caught me. We landed and he helped me trasform back to robot mode. I was breathing hard. Many neutrals had gathered around to what was going on.

"Can I help? I'm a medic" one of them asked

"Starscream...."

"Yes, go see if you can get us a protoform" He ordered. The neutral motioned for one of the others and told him to go get a protoform.

"Now lets get her to my clinic I can help you with the sparkling." He said. Starscream didn't like it but he agreed and carried me to the medics clinic and layed me on a berth.

"You will need to leave. I can't have you in here word will spread fast and I don't want your friend or the sparkling hurt" he said after that it when dark.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

SA: Well it took a while but this chapters done what do you think?

Screamer:WTF IS GOING ON?!

SA:all in good time my friend *Evil smile*

Screamer: I don't like that look


	9. Tiny Spark

Tiny Spark

**(Starscream's POV)**

I stared at the doctor, realizing he was right, word will spread fast. I have to make sure that nothing happens to Eclipse.

"Ok" I said and then quietly slipped out of the clinic, waiting for something to happen.

I saw Blitzwing on his way to me very fast, like it was an emergency.

"Starscream," He said out of breath, "Megatron has been looking all over for jou! His orders for jou are to bring Eclipse back to the base." Blitzwing said in a hurry.

"Well then he'll just have to wait then." I said matter-of-factly.

"Vhy is zhat?" he asked with a confused look on his faceplate.

"Eclipse is in a state where she can't be moved" I told Blitzwing glaring at him.

***Meanwhile in the Clinic*  
**  
The doctor was moving very quickly, the sparkling's spark was very small, and hard to get out, making it difficult because he didn't want the mother's spark to being harmed at all. He sighed. The doctor took the necessary tools and got a Spark Cavity for the young one. He moved around until he could grab the tiny spark without hurting it, soon gently pulling it out of the Autobot mother's spark, and putting it in the Cavity. At first, it barely filled the Cavity leaving the medic thinking it was dying, but soon found himself wrong as it spread to fit.

***Back outside*  
**  
Starscream had just finished telling Blitzwing that the sparkling was about to be born. Blitzwing just stared at Starscream in disbelief.

"You've got to be fragging me" He said with wide optics.

"No. I believe the Medic is done." I said walking toward the clinic.

"Vait for me!" Random Blitzwing called running after me, "I vant to see zhe Sparkling!!!"

* * *

Edited by Hot Shots Pikapal

SA: I really don't know how a Sparking is born.... so I had to wing it

Screamer: Blitzwing was going to faint XD

SA: SHUT UP! I have something planed for you. *evil smile*

Screamer: O_O


	10. Tiny Little Thing

SA: well I hope that I'm FINNALY done with this part. Damn it's longer that I wanted. Oh! and before I forget we have a-

Screamer: DON'T TELL!!!

Eclipse: -_-' *thinking* Damn them all

Tiny Little Thing

The Sparking was so tiny, Eclipse was almost afraid to hold him. He was the most tiny, lovely thing she had ever laid her optics on. Starscream had just come in Bliztwing, and he was not happy that he was there. Starscream looked over my shoulder to see him. He smiled. The Sparkling was mostly yellow and black was in between his joints. Making them seem larger than they are. Also a black stripe was going down his left shoulder.

"What shall we name him, Eclipse?" Starscream said "What about Sideways?"

(A/N: You know I couldn't resist)

"Why not Bumblebee…" I told him

"Bumblebee hmm…?" He said thinking it over

"It's a fitting name don't you think Starscream?" Bliztwing said

"Yes it is. Bumblebee it is." He said smiling

"YEY!! WE HAS A SPARKLING IN OUR BASE!!" Random Bliztwing said.

We froze. Neither Starscream or I had thought about where we would keep and raise Bumblebee. Starscream would probably want to raise him in the Decepticon Base, I am allowed their as long as Starscream is with me at all times. At the Autobot Base I was allowed, but not Starscream unless he switched sides. Bliztwing was right. They do have a Sparkling in their base.

***Starscream's POV***

I was shocked that I didn't ever think of where we would live for our Sparkling… I think we'll have to move Eclipse in with the Decepticons. Seeing we'd both have to betray our factions to raise Bumblebee outside of the war. Eclipse had a high position and was Ultra Magnus's daughter, and I am the second-in-command and Air and Space commander.

"I think we'll have to move you in with me. It's the only other way to not get hunted by both the Autobots and the Decepticons." I said with a look of concern. She looked at me as if to say, 'yes it would be the best.' I smiled I'm a father and I keep my Spark Mate.

"Bliztwing, I need you to call either Shockwave, Lugnut, or…. Megatron, and tell him that I'm bringing Eclipse to stay." I ordered Bliztwing

* * *

SA: Well I final done with the 'No Bumblebee' part. How do you feel Starscream?

Screamer: *Shock* *Shock* O_O

SA: He'll be fine. Please Read and Review ^_^

Screamer: You made me a FATHER!!!!

SA: STFU N00B!!


	11. Little Bee

**SA: FINNALLY I GET BB IN HERE!!!!**

**Screamer: Clam down or you'll write like a mad-con -_-***

**SA: WTF? ****_**

* * *

**Little Bee**

***Age 2***

Starscream was off-duty. This meant if he had the energy he could teach Bumblebee to fly. The little one keep trying to do so on his own but his engines would fail. Bumblebee also loved to go fast. Hell he out ran me when I was running from Megatron on day. I tripped over him and busted the side of my face. The Decepticons all thought it was hilarious. Eclipse was considered a prisoner but was allowed around the base. She had told Megatron that she will get the symbols when Bumblebee could recognize her without problem. But he tried to force her into it and Eclipse got so fragged off. Megatron and Eclipse would not come near each other for weeks. I don't know what happened, but I did sense anger over the bond.

It was funny to see Blitzwing try to play with Bumblebee, or BB as he dubbed him One time me and Eclipse had JUST had gotten Bumblebee into recharge and the fragger had woken him up. We kicked his aft good.

"All personnel report to the control room at once!" Megatron shouted over the intercom system.

"…"

"What the hell?" I said

"I don't know, Starscream." Eclipse said. "We better go before we miss something."

One our way to the control room the ship was attacked which knocked everyone to their stabilizing servos. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, aside from groans and what the hells, Autobots started to storm the halls. I've never seen them so angry and merciless. Hell even medic's were killing Decepticons, normally they just ran around and repaired bot's. When I saw who was leading this assault I was a little thrown off.

It was Sentinel Prime.


	12. Autobot's Attake

SA: Well, I needed to update, so I hope this is good ^_^  
Starscream: Autobots attack the-  
SA: SHUT UP!! OR I WILL THROW YOU IN TO A NIGHTMARE IN WHICH THERE IS NO RETURN!!!  
Starscream: O_o

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Autobot's Attack

*Sentinel Prime's POV*

Ever since Eclipse had gone missing after she had sparked her son, everyone was going out of their way to find her. When Jazz went on a mission, he stayed longer than needed to so that he could find Eclipse. Longarm Prime had found out that she was on the Decepticon ship that not only carried Eclipse and her Sparkling, but it carried Megatron and his highest officers: Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and an unknown Femme-

"Sentinel Prime! I have found Eclipse." Longarm Prime announced.

"Good work Longarm! Where is she?" I asked

"The Nemesis, sir."

"... THOSE FILTHY DECEPTICONS HAVE HER?!"

***Later

We had mobilized a full assault in about four Stellar-cycles to attack the Nemesis, and retrieve Eclipse.

"Does everyone understand the battle plan?" I asked

"Yes sir!" A chorus of Autobot's yelled.

"Good. Let's move out!"

Everyone was piling into their appointed ships for the rescue mission. After we left everything went according to plan.  
Every squad infiltrated perfectly, but only mine found Eclipse. I grabbed my sword and offlined anything that didn't have a Autobot insignia. I soon saw the most disturbing thing my optics had ever seen. Starscream was protecting Eclipse as if she was his Sparkmate.

"Starscream, any last words?" I asked.

He only glared at me as if he knew something wouldn't happen.

"You wouldn't offline you comrade's Sparkmate." He said smoothly.

*Starscream's POV*

As I lay at Sentinel Prime's mercy, I knew that a broken bond would all but offline Eclipse, who of which had been very silent since the attack started. He only looked at me. He knew that Eclipse would never forgive him if I was offlined at his servos.  
I got up ever so slightly, so not to get stabbed, looking at Sentinel. I was taller than him. I grabbed his neck, and then threw him down the hall. I was about to offline the pathetic piece of scrap, but suddenly, a small voice yelled out.

"NO DADDY!" Bumblebee yelled out.

"Daddy?" just about every Autobot asked in unison. The little one ran from his room to my stabilizing servos. I looked down at him.

The little black and yellow Bot/Con was designed much like an Decepticon in appearance, but was hyper like an Autobot. Though he had a Autobot color scheme, he had red eyes like any Decepticon did.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!" Bumblebee yelled in defense of Sentinel Prime.

"And why shouldn't he be harmed? He hurt your mother, Eclipse." I told him.

Bumblebee looked devastated, shocked, and well... hurt himself. He looked the Navy Blue Autobot in the optics "Why did you hurt Mommy?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

SA: Okay that's good  
Tricity: Yep, I'd say so :3. I had a very easy time with editing the chappie, *sniffles* Thank you TwT!  
Starscream: ... You suck  
SA: *glares*


End file.
